pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 April 2015
03:08 Because of some blood in Sheol. 03:08 If you want, I can prntscr it. 03:09 Plz do it 03:11 http://prntscr.com/6sozja 03:11 Pretty cool. 03:11 And dat window tho... 03:13 http://prntscr.com/6sp10u Reuploaded because I forgot the light on Sheol. 03:14 *Cathedral 03:14 Yeah, that. 03:17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cUMPwByVpww just in case you accidentally you drop your 24 carat 1phone 6 in a lava lamp 03:27 hi 03:28 reap y u no respond 2 meeee ;c 03:31 Eh 03:32 Do anyone wanna to see a livestream? 03:32 Nvm 03:32 Me. 03:33 Meh then 03:33 Alright... 03:33 Prepare for the lag! 03:34 k 03:35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X8TbMZgyQn4&list=PLmmtp9t9_xdAR0HY4ZvuDoK2berdrpWok&index=1 03:36 whos chico] 03:37 Gonna sleep now. 03:38 Bai 03:38 Oh goddamn 03:38 Forgot to link :P 03:38 kklolhi 03:38 http://www.twitch.tv/datlegendaryshielder 03:38 kkbai 04:32 Isaac got pwned by Isaac. 04:32 lolwut 04:33 I had Cricket's Body, 7 heart containers and Cube of Meat. ._. 04:33 And Infamy. 04:33 Still, I had no damage increaser. 04:33 And then I got pwned by Isaac. >_> 04:33 Was playing with Isaac, though. 04:34 *I was 04:34 Oh yeah, I had Pisces. :P 04:36 how many Isaacs are there? 04:36 Two. 04:36 The playable character Isaac 04:36 And the Cathedral's boss, Isaac. 04:37 There's also ???, which is suffocated Isaac. 04:38 If you were making a Five Nights at Freddy's game on PvZ would you make the art style more cute than scary or scarier than cute 04:38 just asking 04:38 ...isn't FNaF supposed to be a terror game? .-. 04:39 ya but FNaF sux 04:39 yeah...but have you 1 night at Flumpty's? 04:39 as horror 04:39 ^ 04:39 RED I DO NOT NEED AN OPINION FROM YOU LAST NIGHT OR TODAY OR MAYBE EVER 04:39 i only liked the fanart tho 04:39 so? 04:39 meh 04:39 but still it doesn't answer my question 04:39 And I dunno why it's called Five Nights at Freddy'swhen it has EIGHT nights... .-. 04:39 and? 04:40 Seven 04:40 not Eight 04:40 but still 04:40 Nobody cares 04:40 Well 04:40 lol 04:40 and look at FNaF3 04:40 Five Nights at Freddy's 3 04:40 PvZ itself has a very cartoonish style but should I stay with that or... 04:40 its not even the main character 04:40 but atleast he's in the game 04:40 Freddy is the main villain, AFAIK. :T 04:41 Isn't he the only who can kill you? 04:41 Freddy has no use watsoever 04:41 only a retarded bunny suit 04:41 and an empty bear shell 04:41 can kill you 04:41 Plantshielder do you mind if I sent pictures of a FnaF? 04:41 kk 04:41 I don't need to. 04:41 People on my school plays it. 04:41 (Only 3 or 4 though) 04:42 n-no I mean pictures of what I was talking 04:42 about 04:42 OOh 04:42 *Oh 04:42 Then yes 04:42 'Five nights at plants' 04:42 the pics are really bad but then again I DONT LIKE THE CROSOVER WIKI 04:43 wtf 04:43 oh but seeing a faceless is satisfying in my opinion 04:43 all of my graduated classmates 04:43 still plays FNaF 04:43 a faceless cactus lololol 04:43 ._. @Char 04:44 ._. @Plant 04:44 ._____________. @World 04:44 .________________________________. @Universe 04:44 ikr 04:46 Uservolution: 04:46 Charmande red321 > LeotheFox > PlantShielder > Planturnip > Reapeageddon 04:46 hail REap] 04:47 How come a tough and shielded creature can evolve to a undefended and fragile turnip? 04:47 check your messages Plantshielder 04:47 IM STANDING RIGHT HERE 04:48 ...was that meant to be scary? 04:48 not really 04:49 Then somewhat scary? :T 04:49 But still...you don't like them do you... 04:49 I actually didn't understand Cactus. :T 04:49 me neither 04:50 lol even the creator didn't understand 04:50 That's ironic. 04:50 oh seriously? 04:50 SCOTT CAWTHON CANNOT GOLDEN FREDDY AND THIS IS IRONIC 04:50 CANNOT EXPLAIN* 04:50 Wtf 04:51 It's true though 04:51 ...are you really kidding me? ._. 04:51 He had an interview 04:51 who the fruk doesn't know about it 04:51 The creator can't explain Golden Freddy? ._. 04:51 yeah he said in an Interview 04:52 the almanac entry for Radish Top says it all! 04:52 Then he's either hiding something behind or he's a jerk. 04:52 but then again...in the of his Interview he was asked "what are you making next?" and he replied "I cannot say,He is listening 04:53 ...he? 04:53 ... 04:53 I knpw... 04:53 know* 04:53 creeped me out and he did take game creating seriously 04:53 I guess he has mental problems or that's a weird way to say "It's private". 04:54 not like ea's "PUT MINCRFT AD AND ERN 1000000$ 04:54 LEL 04:54 He went through a great depression when his last family friendly game was maded 04:55 made* 04:55 He even had suicidal thought 04:55 thoughs* 04:55 godammit I give up 04:55 ... 04:55 He really did 04:55 her had crazy jobs during that great depression too 04:56 like a truck driver. If you've seen scott cawthon in a truck...It's nothing like him 04:56 he* 04:56 Uhh...reeeeeeeeeally? ._. 04:56 Seriously it's true 04:56 It really is 04:57 I honestly feel sorry for the guy 04:57 He had therapist though 04:57 I actually have suicidal thoughts too... 04:57 ...just because I'll get bad grades at school, I wat to suicide myself. 04:57 bak from the purple 04:57 *want 04:58 u get bad grades at school? 04:58 That's somewhat rare. 04:58 Red do you mind having pics of FnaP? 04:58 like 04:58 ? 04:58 well FNaP2 04:58 And the bad grade rarity is exactly why I want to suicide. 04:59 well do you? 04:59 i got an average of 54 once 04:59 Another reason is: 04:59 Pride; 04:59 Wrath; 04:59 Sloth. 04:59 ur wrath? 05:00 Mostly Pride and Sloth since Pride keeps me sticked to the PC and Sloth keeps me lazy when I get out of the PC. 05:00 What I commited: 05:00 Pride 05:00 Wrath 05:00 Lust 05:00 Sloth 05:00 Greed 05:00 yes Lust 05:00 mostly Lust 05:00 > never got jealous 05:00 > doesnt eat like a glutton 05:01 Wrath is just when I get insulted and left it. I just think in the most weirdest responses ever. 05:01 * Charmande red321 used Insult 05:01 A.K.A. thinking in killing / sending that guy to hospital with my kicks and punches on the right spots. 05:02 (And, if it's not the hospital, then it's hell) 05:02 hell seems a better place 05:02 wait wut 05:02 have you guys seen the sad larry animations 05:03 he tries to commit suicide but always fails. 05:03 I saw Larry Jr. animations... 05:03 Larry who? 05:03 As well The Hollow, Chub, Chad, Lust, Super Lust... 05:03 ermagerd 05:03 a TZ 05:03 Hi 05:03 Zowdi 05:03 in 1 he tried to jump of a building but landed ina pillow truck and the building he was on collapsed and luckily IT DIDN'T KILL HIM 05:03 what if one of us males 05:04 magically turns into a female 05:04 ...ehh... 05:04 I'M FEMALE! 05:04 i has female avatar 05:04 TOTALLY FEMALE! 05:04 my blogger states that my gender is female 05:04 I remember in one he broke all his bones (don't remember how) and then a killer comes to the hospital and kills everyone...BUT LARRY 05:04 i accidentally clicked female when im making an acct at FB 05:04 05:05 Now I know why it appears Larry Jr. so much in TBoIR. 05:05 He wants to kill himself. :P 05:05 lol 05:05 He tries so hard to do it...BUT FAILS 05:05 As well The Hollow, I guess. 05:05 what if Headshot? 05:05 why not Stuffed into a suit? 05:05 why not watch MLP? 05:06 lol 05:06 those r best killings 05:06 Pfft The only MLP I watched was the first 2 episodes and I eventually gave up watching it 05:06 Watching MLP won't be a fate. :P 05:06 the point is 05:06 MLP can kill you 05:06 apparently not to some adults 11:03 pootis 11:03 Hai 11:03 k 11:04 get 11:04 out 11:06 hai 11:09 refresh 11:09 . 11:10 k 11:10 alexandrite 11:10 nice 11:10 orb 11:10 pm 11:11 is lampy guppie 11:11 lampy? 11:11 is klampy guppie 11:12 answer the lampy question too 11:12 -_- 11:12 does that mean no 11:15 First Batch: 11:15 An idiot 11:15 Klampy 11:15 Leo 11:15 Second Batch: 11:15 3 A's 11:18 oh 11:18 ok 11:19 MN is Leader 11:19 Orb is semi leader 11:19 why grei 11:19 Feshe can legally eat the tacos 11:19 cuz Sanic the Meta Knight 11:19 k 11:22 well 11:22 uh 11:22 who was phone 11:26 hello 11:26 zombieturnip 11:29 heyllo 11:31 I'm gonna go make a 3rd Teaser 11:31 k 11:31 thats lovely 11:32 not it's not :P 11:34 Imagine if Toy sunflower had the same affect on people as to chica...OH GAWD DONT THINK ABOUT IT 11:34 tOY* 11:35 Toy chica* 11:36 ermagerd FNAF 11:37 when scott was trying to make Toy chica look like a girl he went too far... 11:37 its actually fine 11:37 blame the nsfw fanarts 11:37 You could've just put put a frukken bow on its head 11:37 then the furries would shut up 11:38 don't send me links to toy chica fanart...they're pretty disturbing sometimes 11:39 but I'm so tempted to links sometimes... 11:39 lol u asked for it kk 11:39 NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 11:41 Do you know who SMG4 is? 11:41 SuperMarioGlitchy4 11:41 lets ago 11:42 yay 11:43 My favorite episodes are the halloween WEEGEE special and the The very first episode that takes place in real life 11:43 dos retarded64 11:43 is best 11:44 lol 11:44 BRB making old FNaP plantimatronics 11:44 kk 11:46 chris-chan 11:46 chris-chan 11:46 chris-fan 11:46 k 11:46 alexandrite 11:47 (n) 11:54 kk 11:54 the death of the admins 11:54 rise the spammers 11:58 its a me 12:12 it 12:12 FUN CHATTING TIME 12:12 !mods 12:12 !mods 12:12 !mods 12:13 ... 12:13 w0t m8 12:13 i would like 12:13 to converse 12:13 in the converseroom 12:13 !mods 12:13 hoi 12:14 alexandrite alexandrite alexandrite 12:14 !mods 12:14 alexandrite alexandrite alexandrite alexandrite alexandrite alexandrite alexandrite alexandrite alexandrite alexandrite alexandrite alexandrite 12:15 ohia MSP 12:15 i added a steven universe emoticon 12:15 soon i will steven the whole wiki 12:15 alexandrite alexandrite alexandrite 12:16 but I don't like 12:16 not good 12:16 no 12:16 Feshe 12:16 how did you do the !mods thing 12:17 what coad is dat 12:17 haio 12:17 hullo 12:18 pvzf still isn't in google search 2015 04 12